The Past and the Future
by ZeCraig
Summary: Bardock was alive and he wanted to check the Earth for his son - Kararot  Goku   Vegeta and Goku were couples. Rated M for Strong language, Violence and Sexual themes.
1. The beginning

*WARNING – YAOI!

*Imagine Vegeta is 10 cm taller than Goku!

*Title: The past and the future

-Unknown Planet-

There was a Saiyanjin, an elite one who could become a Super Saiyanjin. He was called ''Low-class warrior'' but he wasn't just a low-class warrior. He was a true Warrior. His pride was bigger than others. Even the King of Saiyanjins was then lower that him. His hairs was styled strangely, they were unique from others. There were only few Saiyanjins who had those styled-hairs. He wore red bandage over his forehead. There was a scar over his left cheek. The scar showed he had been into the battle; he was brave enough to have the scar. His body was muscled. His name was: Bardock.

''Mr. Bardock!'' A purple colored kid ran over the tall Saiyanjin. His head was alike the snails head. It was a cheerful alien. That kid liked Bardock. He looked at Bardock as his close friend. The kid's father was a medical genius. They saved Bardock. But Bardock couldn't remember what happened after Frieza destroyed the Planet Vegeta. His own home planet was destroyed. If only he was stronger, if only he could fuse his emotions to his strength… The Planet Vegeta would have been alive. His friends would have been alive. Only one thing bothered Bardock… Was Kakarot alive? Was his own son made it to the planet called: 'Earth'?

''What is it, kid?'' Bardock knew the kid's name. But he only had called his name once. His name was Belli. After Bardock defeated Frieza's little brother, Chilled, he was called as Hero. The unknown Alien race acknowledged Bardock when he first saved them. He didn't really wish to save the villages; he was only recognizing the spaceship as Frieza's spaceship. The villagers owned Bardock twice. He saved them twice. The second, he really meant to save the villages. He knew they would end up as himself.

''I got some food! Before lunch, would you train me so I could become strong as you?'' The purple-colored alien smiled bigly. He was always smiling at Bardock. Bardock sighed lowly and looked to the kid. He wore different clothes. His clothes used to be blue-cloak with orange marks on it. His T-shirt used to be black with lime color on the end of the shirt. His pants used to be white. But that time he wore black with Green just like Bardock's. But the clothes were not armors. It mostly looked like the kid made it by himself.

''I'll think about it.'' Bardock looked away from the kid as he stood up. He walked over the boy and took some food. He sat down beside the kid and started to eat. The kid sat down too and looking at Bardock happily. He always liked when the Saiyanjin ate. He was happy to see that Bardock liked their meals.

''You should eat too. It's not just me who should eat all the time, kid.'' Bardock looked to Belli. Belli nodded and took one meal. He was wondering, does Bardock ever smiled? He never saw him smile or laugh. His eyebrows were always furrowed. His eyes were always knitted. But Belli never really mind. That was Bardock he knew. But he will make him smile someday.

''Mr. Bardock… I have a question.''

''Yes?'' Belli swallowed the meal. He looked to Bardock's eyes.

''Do you have family?'' Bardock closed his eyes as he swallowed. He nodded slowly. He had one girlfriend but the relationship wasn't big. He had 2 sons.

''I don't know if they're alive or not… I have 2 sons. One was ordered to go with Prince Vegeta. One was send to the planet which called: Earth.'' Bardock continued to eat. That little story was enough. He didn't wish to talk about his family. It doesn't concern the kid. Neither him. But he owned Kakarot. Without him, he wouldn't know what would happen.

''We have a spaceship. The machine was created long ago. The power works, but not the machine. Maybe you could head to the earth with me! I'll ask my father for the permission.'' Bardock's eyes wide opened. Why didn't he ask about that earlier?

-Earth – 110 years later-

The sound of the battle made the birds fly away from the trees. The heavy energies flowed everywhere. Huge mountains were cut to half pieces. Every moves were deadly. It was enough to kill one human being with one hit. Two men shouted loudly, crying for the battle. They were sweating, panting heavily. Two of them had blond hairs. Deep ocean blue eyes. Their eyes were full of pride. The pride which will never be destroyed.

''Bring it on, Kakarot!'' One man shouted as he grinned. His position changed, it was an L-dance. His arms were strongly positioned. The arms were ready to block every attack.

''Alright Vegeta! Here I come!'' The man charged at the other man. His speed was incredibly fast. The speed was faster than the sound. A strong fist punched the hand, it was blocked. The other fist was thrown to the face, it was also blocked.

''Why not dodging?'' The man smiled. His eyes were smiling too.

''If I dodge, it would mean I'm a coward which could be easily defeated! Blocking is better!'' The other man grinned. He eyes were knitted and his eyebrows were furrowed. The smiling man chuckled. He knew the answer, but he had to test his partner. They were training. The smiling man's stomach growled.

''Uh!''

''Already?'' Vegeta sighed after his partner nodded. He let go of the fists and putted his arms down. It was enough for that day. His partner was hungry and it would be a bad excuse if his partner loses for the practice.

''Let's go buy some food then call it off of today.'' Vegeta walked away. His hairs gotten black. So does the other man's hairs. They were Saiyanjins. Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyanjins. And the other who named ''Kakarot'' also known as ''Son Goku''

''Uh, Wait for me, Vegeta! You're so mean sometimes!'' Goku ran next to the Prince and took his hand. They were holding hands as couples. It was a long story. A long awfully beautiful story.

-After dinner-

Vegeta sat down to the couch and rubbed his shoulders. His shoulders were aching. It was a long time when his shoulders ached. He only knew it was a good exercise he was at in. He knew Kakarot was stronger than him but he still had to train to protect the planet. He then knew it will mean a lot to him.

''Your idea was brilliant after all, Vegeta. Killing our families and friends wasn't all that bad. Now they won't grow old and when we need them, we'll just wish them back to life with the Dragonballs! How many years has it been?'' Goku placed his hands on Vegeta's shoulders and massage them deeply.

''55 years.'' Vegeta closed his eyes. First, he thought they would take it all wrong. But they took it well. They thought it was a brilliant idea too. Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Bulla (Was it? Vegeta's Daughter.) could grow old and die. They weren't 100 % pure-bloods. Vegeta didn't wish to lose them as old people. They even killed Videl with Pan. It was a sore feeling. But they knew they were doing it right. There was a King-Kai up there. If they need to talk to them, they just call out for King-Kai.

''Your cleverness turned me on, Vegeta.'' Goku whispered next to Vegeta's left ear. His hands slipped down Vegeta's chest. Goku's touches usually turned Vegeta on little by little. He was always good with touching.

''Sex on the bed, or shower?'' Vegeta turned his face to face to Goku. Goku kissed Vegeta deeply, he touch became more aggressive. He was hungry for sex.

''Bed, then shower, and then again bed.'' Goku smiled on Vegeta's lips. Vegeta smirked as he kissed Goku's wet lips again. Goku moaned lowly. He liked every kiss of his partner. His wet warm lips was enough to turn him on.

''I like that…''

''Mmh…'' Three smacks was the end of the kiss. Vegeta stood up and walked up to the stairs. Goku followed happily. He had been waiting for this whole day. He wanted to feel Vegeta deep inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm obsessed with Dragonball Z. I saw Bardock become a Super Saiyan and I feel like writing MORE about Bardock.<strong>

**And no complaining over DEAD PEOPLE! *DX* I have a mind! Try to understand what I'm trying to do!**

**Review will make me happy :3**


	2. What true Warrior would do

Bardock sighed deeply as he put his hand to his jaw. How many years had he trying to fix the spaceship? He knew it was only two years to travel to the earth. He was on his way to the earth. He brought Berry with him. Berry had grown up; he looked like he was a teen. But he was older than that. He was the first unknown Alien Race with muscles in their race. His face was seriously aggressive, his eyes were knitted.

''Berry! How many months have we travelled?'' Bardock stood up from the chair and walked up to Berry who was controlling the spaceship. Berry looked behind to Bardock and looked back to the controller of the spaceship.

''22 months Mr. Bardock. But we already passed the Jupiter. We're already inside the solar-system. It's still one month, 2 weeks, 3 days, 1 minute and 43 seconds.'' Berry looked back at Bardock after he said it. Bardock sighed and sat next to Berry. He hoped his son was alive. He didn't wish to waste his time for a dead son.

''This is getting very boring. Let's train your skill for awhile, shall we?'' Bardock stood up and looked to Berry. Berry nodded and activated the self-control mode. He stood up and walked with Bardock to the training area. Bardock asked the Aliens to build up a training area for Berry's sake. Or rather for his own sake. He trained Berry because he could use the spaceship. He trained others as well but most of them gave up. The training was hard; it was a true warrior training. Berry was the only one who believed in himself.

''Mr. Bardock…''

''Hm?'' Bardock didn't look back to Berry. If he can hear him, that was fine.

''I will prove I've pasted my training. I'll do my best to impress you.'' Bardock looked back when Berry finished his words.

''What are you talking about?'' Bardock cocked his head to the left. That was the spirit he wished to hear. Berry was always looked up to Bardock. Bardock was his best friend, his trainer. He didn't wish to disappoint Bardock. He won't face Bardock again if he lost any battle. He was the one who was only at Bardock's crew. He wanted to prove he could be warrior as Bardock.

''I'll prove my training wasn't just wasting your time, Mr. Bardock.'' Berry looked proud. He looked like a warrior. Bardock chuckled lowly after he smiled lowly. That was his 6th impression from Berry. His first impression was when he tried to save Bardock when Chilled was attacking the Unknown Planet.

''That's what I like to hear. And don't worry if you lost any battle. We Saiyanjins are real warriors. But I don't know how many are there now. Maybe I'm the only Saiyanjin left…'' Bardock looked back to his front. He had heard about Dragonballs. He sure he heard it from the King Vegeta. King Vegeta trusted Bardock. He knew Bardock was the hard-worker. And Bardock trusted his own King. He looked up to the King.

''I'm sorry.''

''Don't worry about it. I don't need any advises or comfort.'' Bardock opened the door. The door was for the training area. It might be small but it had enough room for it. Technique practice and balance... Those two were most important. Once the technique was mastered, balance will be next. When the balance mastered, then the battle techniques will be tested. They both got inside the training area.

''If you dodge, it means you are afraid to get hit. If you block, it means you're brave enough to keep up with the appointments movements. That's the first task. Get ready for the warm-up!'' Bardock get his position for the battle. So does Berry.

* * *

><p>-Earth-<p>

''Vegeta. What should we eat tonight? Vegetables?'' Goku peek his head to the living room from the kitchen. His face was totally obvious, he was teasing. Vegeta leaned the newspapers down a bit as he looked to Goku.

''You clown! Don't mock me!'' Vegeta hissed and putted the newspapers down to the table. They might be couples, but Vegeta's personality never changed. He was the same. That was Goku liked.

''At least have a little sense of humor...'' Goku smiled bigly. ''…I've only heard you laugh 10 times. That's all what I've heard of your laugh, Vegeta. Only 10 times…'' Goku's smiling face disappeared, his face was normal again.

''Whatever...'' Vegeta walked to the kitchen. After he got there, he leaned to the door and looked to Goku. His arms crossed. Goku was busy on the recipes. He wanted something delicious. Or rather something which was easy to make.

''Vegeta…Do you remember when it happened for first time…?'' Vegeta closed his eyes. He mumbled as yes. It was their first love for each other. They didn't see it coming. It happened for all sudden.

''It's kind of weird to thinking about it. You were controlled by Babidi. And yet you refused him to control you. Did you actually kissed me first or did he controlled you?'' Goku looked back to Vegeta. He was curious about it. The battle ended that way.

''What do you think? I kissed you on my own will! And I knocked you out because I didn't wanted to lose you. I actually killed myself to save Bulma, Trunks and you.'' Vegeta opened his eyes after he finished his words. He looked deeply into Goku's eyes. He knew that Suicide blast didn't killed Majin Buu.

''How long did you waited to kiss me?'' Goku faced Vegeta. He was getting more curious. He had known Vegeta in many years. He was his own Prince. But he never bowed down for his Prince. Goku knew it was selfish for not bowing down to his Prince. But he remembered what Vegeta said; he said they'll need a Saiyanjin Planet for let Goku bow down.

''Since the day we met third time.'' Vegeta stood up straightly. He walked to Goku and embraced him.

''I was happy to see you. But you know me. I hide everything.'' Goku gave his embrace back after Vegeta finished his words.

''But I like you that way. I always thought you were shy but you're not after all.'' Goku smiled as he kissed Vegeta's nose. Vegeta smirked lowly and pressed his forehead to Goku's forehead. Their lips connected. Slow kisses and low breathings. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta putted his hand to Goku's hips. They were Oil and Water when they first met. They could mention themselves as Pure-Waters before the Oil and Water.

* * *

><p>-Spaceship-<p>

Berry was panting heavily; his left knee was shaking roughly. He was kneeling. That was his first time his techniques were tested. His Ki was also tested. He could control his Ki. He could fly. But he didn't know how to throw his Ki as his weapon at the battle. It was exhausting for trying it for first time.

''Stand up!'' Bardock shouted. Berry tried to stand up. His body was heavy. He couldn't move his legs. Bardock looked at Berry. His face was serious. He wanted Berry to stand up.

''Stand up, Berry! You won't survive if you didn't stand up! Warriors died this way! You will show them they're messing with the wrong appointment! You will show them you're stubborn to be beaten! You will show them they won't look down on you! Stand up!'' Bardock shouted again. Berry groaned lowly and forced himself to stand up. His legs moved, so did his arms. He slowly stood up. He stood up as a warrior. Bardock chuckled lowly and walked up to Berry. Berry was still panting heavily. Bardock leaned his hand to Berry's position. He patted and stroke Berry's head.

''I'm proud of you, Berry.'' Berry smiled and chuckled. His was happy to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually don't know what Bardock is saying about standing up. In Greenlandic language, it's much cooler. But when I translate it... It sounded sucks... But I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Reviews will make me happy too ^::^**


	3. The unexpected meeting

-Earth-

Vegeta looked up to the sky. His eyes were locked into the sky. 'The clouds are moving fast…' He thought for himself. They were faster than normal movements. Goku looked to Vegeta and looked up to the sky. He noticed the clouds were moving fast.

''Vegeta… Don't you think it's weird?'' Goku looked to Vegeta. Vegeta looked back and nodded. Vegeta looked away from Goku and the sky. He started push-ups. Goku looked back to the sky once more then join Vegeta for the training. Something bothered them. Something was not right at all. They felt some strange energy but they couldn't find it anywhere. The Power-level was large. Almost as large as their own Power-level. Both of them started to train with Hand-to-hand combo. It was the same Powerful level training.

-Spaceship-

Bardock's eyes locked on the blue planet. There was earth. It looked so alive. There was only one moon.

''Mr. Bardock. We're finally there.'' Berry stood up next to Bardock. Bardock nodded and looked to Berry. Berry was cheerful for seeing such a beautifully blue planet. But his expression changed quickly.

''Wha-What's that huge Power-level?'' Berry asked as he looked to Bardock. Bardock looked to the earth and tried to memorize something with the other Power-level.

''If I'm not mistaken… I think I've felt that Power-level before. Prince Vegeta.'' Bardock clenched his teeth. He was afraid of the other Power-level. It was larger than the recognizing Power-level. It was like it was larger than a Super-Saiyanjin Power-level.

''Damn it!'' Bardock's hands became fists. Berry looked to Bardock. He never saw Bardock like this in many years after Chilled was defeated. 'Mr. Bardock…' Berry blinked twice in confusion. Berry looked back to the earth, his eyes were also widened.

''What? That's impossible! How did the Power-levels become much larger?'' Bardock's mouth opened. His fists were shaking. The Power-levels were the same. But it was much powerful than his own Super-Saiyanjin Power-level. It was like times bigger or more. Berry looked to Bardock. He knew Bardock was afraid of the Power-level. So was himself. How would they face them? How would they defeat them if they met them?

-Earth-

Vegeta and Goku stopped. They looked to the blue sky. There was something weird with the energy. It was so familiar. Vegeta recognize the Energy of the power. He was sure it was Saiyanjin Energy. And he had felt this energy before. That energy was a bit unique than others. It was cleaner than evil energy.

''Saiyanjin Energy?'' Goku's eyes widened a bit. The Red furred color was around Vegeta's torso. There was a tail with the same color. He was only looking at the sky. 'Bardock…?' Vegeta thought for himself. He remembered Bardock used to train him in 3 months until Frieze took Vegeta back. Bardock didn't trust Frieza. But he showed respect until he found out what Frieza had in mind. Bardock was the only one who noticed Frieza was only using them. Thanks to Kakarot. Or it was the one who he fought after Kakarot was born.

''There are two but the other is different.'' Pink furred color was around Goku's torso. They started to follow the Energy to the north. The spaceship was moving fast to the north.

''Vegeta… Who do you think it is? Do you recognize the Energy?'' Goku looked to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and nodded. Goku asked who but Vegeta didn't wish to say it.

''You'll find out by yourself, Kakarot.'' Vegeta got a bit slower. So was Goku. Goku chuckled softly.

''Fine. I'll just have to wait to see who it is.'' Goku looked to his front. He remembered Turles. The Pirate Saiyanjin Survivor. Turles mentioned he was related to Goku. But Goku couldn't feel he was related to Turles. He only thought Turles lied. He made Gohan suffer, he defeated Piccolo easily. He almost got defeated by his ''Relative'' Saiyanjin survivor. He couldn't understand any Saiyanjin personalities. He finally understood the Saiyanjin personality when he met Vegeta. It was their pride which made them so mean. They show no mercy. Goku noticed they might have suffered more than any earthlings.

* * *

><p>The spaceship landed to the north side, east-coast of earth. Vegeta and Goku were already there. They were crossing their arms, curious who would come out since it was a Saiyanjins' Power-level. Their bodies had come back to normal form. The door opens from the spaceship. Goku stepped forward for excitement. Two bodies came out from the spaceship. One was purple colored – the other had a tail. They couldn't see their faces, the doorway was too bright. They finally reached the sun. Both of them were looking at Goku and Vegeta.<p>

''Eh? Another me!'' There was the same hair-style as Goku's. He looked like Goku, only his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked so surprised. His eyes were wide opened.

''Kakarot?'' Bardock asked. Goku walked to Bardock. He got front of Bardock and stare at Bardock. 'Say something!' Bardock thought for himself.

''You're… Turles? I thought I defeated you.'' Goku scratched his cheek. Vegeta walked to Bardock as well. Vegeta and Goku stared at Bardock for ever. They were waiting for any words. Bardock was only looking at them.

''Yes… I'm Kakarot as Saiyanjins' said…'' Goku walked circles around Bardock. Vegeta noticed the Purple Alien. He stared at the Purple Alien. He looked scared. He looked weak and he looked odd. He never saw any race like that Alien.

''And you're…?'' Goku got front of Bardock again. Bardock opened his mouth. But he didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of any words. His mind was blanked to say something. When will he said the words? He felt like he hadn't say something in 1000 years. Vegeta looked back to Bardock. He recognized him immediately. He only let Bardock to keep his words. He didn't want to surprise Goku. Goku's father should say the words himself. He knew Bardock had a son who named Kakarot.

''Bardo-… No… I'm your father, Kakarot.''

* * *

><p><strong>I actually had to think about how they will met. Something randomly was said from my friend and I accept the RANDOM meeting! ^^<strong>

**Please review before you read ^^**


End file.
